bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Young
'Eric Young '''is a supporting character featured in the [[Transferred To Bullworth (TheToughGuy)|''Transferred To Bullworth]] reboot written by TheToughGuy. He is the DJ for Bullworth Underground Radio, a pirate radio station on campus that plays almost any kind of music. Appearance Eric has long brown hair, green eyes, and a goatee. He usually wears a green beanie hat, purple sunglasses, and baggy clothes. Apart from wearing the standard school uniform when he goes to class, he usually wears baggy clothes that consist of cargo pants and band t-shirts such as his favorite, a black Love Fist t-shirt. Background Eric Young was born and raised by both his parents in Cottonmouth, Florida. When he would walk on the streets with his parents or any of his older sisters, he would usually stop and listen to the bands playing in the plazas or along the streets. It was from that point in his life that music became a huge part of his life. When he was in the seventh grade, he decided to start a rock band with a few of his friends. However, their band was short-lived when no one wanted them to play in any of their bars or restaurants. It was during the ninth grade was then that Eric decided to do the next thing: start up a pirate radio station for his school. For the entire school year, Eric and a few of his friends ran the radio station together. But one day, one of the teachers found the radio set-up and Eric took the fall. The radio equipment was taken away and his parents, who were concerned about his grades, decided that the best course of action was to sent Eric away to Bullworth Academy since the school schedule was two classes a day. Once Eric was sent to Bullworth Academy, he did a bunch of odd jobs for different people across town just to buy himself some new equipment. Once he got the important equipment, he started up Bullworth Underground Radio. At first, the radio station had so few listeners, but the more effort Eric put into the station the more listeners it earned. Now Bullworth Underground Radio is the most popular radio station not just on campus, but throughout the entire town. It's because of his radio career that he is very popular among all the students on campus as well as all the town-folks. Personally Eric is a very calm and collected kind of guy. He rarely gets angry and tries to focus on his task, from his DJ work to his schoolwork. Not much is known about how he interacts with his fellow classmates. He does take requests whenever they ask for a certain song though. When it comes to his schoolwork, Eric has a hard time understanding some of the material. And because of that, he has an IEP program. Though he has problems learning, he tries not to think too much of it and focus on his work. Trivia * The idea of Eric Young and Bullworth Underground Radio was inspired by a short story written by SodaCat called ''The Silent Bullhorn''. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:TheToughGuy's Fanfiction